In modern life, the infrared sensing device is applied in the kitchen and the sanitary area universally, and especially, the automatic sensing faucet is applied to the top grade sites like hotels broadly, and to home environment gradually. The automatic sensing faucet detects the hands of user in the toilet, and detects the basins and pots etc. in the kitchen, and it automatically discharges the water after finding the objects. This sort of automatic faucet is widely accepted for its convenience, health and water saving. And most sensors mounted in the automatic faucet for detecting the object use the infrared sensing devices.
The followings are the illustration by means of an automatic sensing faucet.
On the one hand, the general infrared sensing device is mounted in the main body of the faucet which is near the basin in the prior arts. Mounted in this way, the device detects the hands of users and gives the sensing signals when users stretch out the hands close to the mouth of the faucet, and further controls the faucet to discharge the water by controlling the control unit. However, the sensing device of this automatic sensing faucet detects not only user's hands, but also the water column from the faucet. In this way, the water column reflects the infrared light and will impact the infrared sensing device; as a result, the error act comes, such as the faucet can not be closed after using.
On the other hand, the automatic sensing faucet is usually mounted in the container which can discharge and drain the water, such as mounted in the washbasin and lavabo in the toilet as well as the sink in the kitchen etc. And the material of the washbasin and lavabo are ceramics, some with strong luster. And said materials could be the stainless steel and glass besides ceramics. For example, the material of the sink in the kitchen is the stainless steel. In such occasions, even the sensor is far away from the washbasin and the sink, the infrared light from the sensor also has specular reflection on the surfaces of these containers, and the reflected light is very strong. However, the infrared sensing device makes the wrong acts for it is easily influenced by the infrared light reflected from the washbasin or sink, for instance the faucet discharges water disorderly even nobody is using.
As a result, as the infrared light has a quality of light emission, said automatic sensing faucet in the prior arts easily discharges the water in wrong order and can not be turned off after using etc. for the wrong act of the automatic sensing device, which impacts the practicality of the product seriously and wastes the water resources.
To sum up, it is necessary to research a kind of infrared sensing device which is easier, more economical and more practical to find a solution for many defects and shortcomings in the prior arts.